After That She Still Suffering
by synstropezia
Summary: Untuk bangun dari mimpi yang indah ini, Mitsuri Kanroji membutuhkan berapa kali lagi pengulangan sampai ia menemukan realitas? "Ataukah seharusnya sejak awal, diriku berdoa agar tidak bertemu Iguro-san walau di dalam mimpi sekalipun?" #Day3 #fluffember2019


**After That She Still Suffering**

**Disclaimer: Koyoharu Gotoge**

**Warning: OOC parah, typo, gaje parah, fluff abal-abal, bikin sakit mata dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini. Semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta untuk event "Fluffember".**

* * *

**27 Desember: Forehead Kiss**

* * *

Kerlip sinar pagi yang pertama tampak naik ke permukaan, menandakan Tokyo mulai bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Emosi para warga perlahan-lahan memadati aktivitas pagi yang menyalakan kembali kehidupan yang semalam beristirahat. Aliran _shower_, sarapan khidmat, pekikan nyaring tak tertahankan–semua itu berlangsung, dan tercampur dengan cepat yang tahu-tahu telah mendasari sebuah cerita baru.

_TIK ... TOK ... TIK ... TOK ..._

Hari itu adalah Jumat yang lumayan cerah, di musim gugur bulan November. Beker di sebuah apartemen mungil, pada kamar lantai tiga tampaknya belum memperdengarkan nyanyian merdunya, kepada sang penghuni.

_TIK ... TOK ... TIK–_

_KRINGGG! KRINGGG! KRINGGG! _

Beker yang melompat-lompat tidak sabaran pun menularkan kepanikan pada pendengarnya. Kanroji Mitsuri–nama dari penghuni apartemen nomor 339–tersentak dari tidurnya yang cukup memuaskan. Wanita berusia 21 tahun itu langsung merapikan rambut, mengganti baju tidurnya dengan pakaian yang kemarin ia sediakan, lantas menyambar tas punggungnya untuk mengawali kelas pagi di kampus X, jurusan seni rupa.

Jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh tepat. Jarum jam di hari ini seperti hidup, dan sedikit menari-nari.

"Oh, iya! Aku belum sikat gigi." Begitu pun mandi yang sengaja tidak Kanroji ingat-ingat–berdoa saja aroma parfum dapat menyamarkan bau keringatnya.

Pintu kamarnya mendapatkan bantingan yang agak keras. Ketika Kanroji berlari ke arah dapur, dan ia tidak menyadari kehadiran sepiring roti tawar yang janggal di atas meja, napasnya yang semula memburu udara langsung tercekat di satu titik, kala mendapati sebuah sosok familier tengah menghadap wastafel untuk menggosok gigi.

Jarum jam seperti hidup. Sedikit menari-nari, dan melembut seketika. Pagi ini telah mencapai pukul tujuh lewat lima hanya dalam sekejap.

"Iguro ... _san_?"

Hitam. Emas. _Torquise_. Ketiga warna yang identik dengan sosok itu terngiang-ngiang dalam iris hijau terangnya. Langkah Kanroji mendekat sepelan mungkin. Sepasang netranya kian melebar saja, setiap kali ia mempersingkat jarak di antara mereka.

"Iguro-_san_?" Lagi. Marga tersebut Kanroji panggil penuh keraguan. Jemari rampingnya terangkat ke udara pagi yang hangat -begitu lambat, sangat berhati-hati seolah-olah sosok di hadapan Kanroji ini serapuh kaca.

Ditangkap. Kulit mereka bersinggungan secara nyata tanpa jarak yang memberi batas. Seketika hati Kanroji tersentuh, seakan-akan jari-jari pemuda yang ia panggil Iguro ini turut menembus dadanya.

"Pagi, Kanroji-_san_." Merah jambu yang tipis mewarnai sepasang pipinya. Air mata tahu-tahu berhamburan, dan ingin menggapai Iguro yang Kanroji harapkan tetap bergeming di depan sana.

"Iguro-_san_!"

Kebahagiaan itu–sosok bernama lengkap Iguro Obanai ini–Kanroji dekap dengan perasaannya yang paling erat. Siapa menyangka pagi hari dapat bersikap romantis seperti sekarang? Belum cukup sampai di sana, waktu bahkan menambahkan sentuhan terlembutnya dengan membuat Iguro mengecup kening Kanroji–singkat, namun terasa panjang seolah-olah ciuman tersebut tidak pernah habis.

Tidak pernah habis bukan berarti abadi. Ujungnya ada, hanya saja tak kasatmata.

Ketika benang emas terpilin dari tawa Kanroji yang lebar, itulah ujung dari kecupan pagi ini, dan jarak dipaksa menantang waktu sekali lagi.

"Jika ini hanya mimpi, aku harus meminta Iguro-_san_ membangunku atau tidak?" Iris serindang daun muda itu bertanya. Jawaban Iguro padahal belum terdengar, tetapi tubuh Kanroji begitu berat sampai ingin tumbang.

"..." _Tidak terdengar, Iguro-san ... _batin Kanroji yang menggeleng-geleng, sebagai isyarat bahwa ia tak tahu apa-apa. Lagi-lagi Iguro hanya berbisik, dan semakin pelan saja membuat Kanroji menambah air mata.

"Pasti ... pasti Iguro-_san_ ingin bersamaku, kan? Aku ... juga tidak menginginkan Iguro-_san_ pergi lagi! Aku juga tak mau berpisah, karenanya–"

Benang emas itu pun terputus membuat Kanroji ambyar. Sebagai gantinya pula, Iguro harus dipersembahkan kepada waktu. Iguro tampak menyerpih, menyatu dengan pagi, dan ketika ia mengecup keningnya lagi, Kanroji tidak merasakan apa pun selain kehampaan.

"Karenanya jika ini adalah kenyataan, mari kita–"

_Ber–_

_._

_._

_Te–_

_._

_._

_Mu ..._

_._

_._

_Lagi!_

* * *

Mata Kanroji begitu pun senyuman tipis Iguro dipaksa berhenti mencari, karena kerlipan pagi yang kedua mulai menerbangkan asa.

* * *

Padahal baru saja Kanroji memergoki Iguro tengah menyikat giginya, tetapi sekarang ini kecupan di kening itu seakan-akan hanyalah ilusi bodoh. Mata Kanroji mengerjap-ngerjap untuk menyesuaikan pandangan dengan keadaan di sekitar. Ia merasa silau, nyaman, juga sendu ketika kakinya berada di atas ranjang. Barusan sebatas mimpi ternyata. Pantas singkat sekali, walaupun Kanroji masih ingin mengobrol.

"Sepertinya Iguro-_san_ kangen. Kalau diingat-ingat juga sudah tidak lama aku–"

Dengkuran yang halus menginterupsi monolog Kanroji. Kepalanya langsung menengok ke arah samping kiri, di mana seorang pemuda dengan baju tidur terlelap di atas kursi. Rambut hitam itu jelas familier. Atensinya bahkan terasa jelas, meskipun saat ini dia tidak bergerak atau berbicara.

"Iguro-_san_?!" Selimut yang menutupi kakinya Kanroji singkirkan. Teriakan tersebut membuat Iguro tersentak, ditambah lagi Kanroji langsung memeluknya seerat mungkin.

"Tadi ... tadi aku bermimpi buruk! Entah bagaimana setelah sikat gigi, kamu tiba-tiba meng– e-eh, tidak! Maaf membuatmu bingung. Jadi, pertama-tama aku lebih dulu bangun, dan– Ma-maaf! Tidak seharusnya aku langsung memelukmu."

Wajah yang kali ini ditutupi masker itu tampak seutuhnya memerah sekaligus memanas. Ketika Kanroji menduga Iguro terkena demam, lalu tergesa-gesa mencari obat di dalam laci meja belajar, pemuda yang merupakan kekasih Kanroji ini kesadarannya masih mengambang-ambang. Tiba-tiba dipeluk oleh pujaan hati–bonusnya adalah Iguro merasai _sesuatu_ yang empuk menenggelamkan parasnya–jelas sangat membahagiakan seorang pria seperti dia, dan pemikiran mesum ini membuat Iguro memilih mati saja.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kanroji-_san_." Obat demam yang disodorkan ditolak secara halus. Kanroji kembali duduk di tepi ranjang, lantas menikmati lagi sepasang mata milik Iguro yang selalu jernih berkat tatapan tajamnya.

"Barusan aku bermimpi buruk."

"Kanroji-_san_ baik-baik saja? Kamu terus berteriak sepanjang malam." Jadi karena itu Iguro tertidur di atas kursi? Untuk mengawasi Kanroji yang tidurnya terganggu? Kanroji jadi malu hingga kepalanya tertunduk–mimpi tersebut memang buruk, tetapi agak berlebihan, bukan, kalau Kanroji sampai histeris?

"Be-benarkah? Maaf telah mengganggu tidurmu. Aku sendiri tidak tahu diriku kenapa."

"Ceritakan saja seperti biasa." Lembut. Rasa-rasanya Kanroji dapat meleleh kapan saja, apabila Iguro terus menggenggam tangannya seperti sekarang. Ketakutan itu tahu-tahu sirna, digantikan keberanian yang lebih cemerlang.

Setelah menceritakan mimpi yang janggal itu, tetap saja Kanroji masih cemas membuatnya ingin meminta maaf kepada Iguro, gara-gara tidak kunjung merasa lega. Iguro tampak berpikir dalam beberapa jeda, sebelum mengangguk ke arah Kanroji yang tersenyum tipis–jika dia adalah Iguro pasti paham, karena sosok yang sekarang ini menguatkan Kanroji memang Iguro seorang.

"Menurut Kanroji-_san_ sekarang ini kamu berada di mana? Kenyataan atau mimpi?"

"Mimpi. Hanya saja menurutku lebih indah. Apa Iguro-_san_ marah jika aku menjawab demikian?" Dua kali bermimpi. Dua kali bertemu Iguro. Meskipun menyaksikan pagi yang benderang di luar jendela menjadikan Kanroji termotivasi, tetap saja disayangkan apabila berakhir secepat ini.

"Mana mungkin aku membenci Kanroji-_san_ yang jujur."

"Kurasa yang ingin kukatakan pada Iguro-_san_ adalah, 'Jika ini kenyataan mari kita bertemu di dalam mimpi'. Te-tetapi di mimpi yang pertama aku tak menyangka, lho, kalau ternyata aku sudah bermimpi."

"Mimpi di dalam mimpi, ya?"

"Terdengar rumit sekali. Namun, Iguro-_san_ tenang saja! Sebentar lagi aku pasti balik ke realitas, kok," ucap Kanroji yang setiap katanya dipenuhi keyakinan. Iguro juga tahu kepercayaan diri Kanroji sudah kembali, ketika mahasiswi seni ini membalas genggamannya dengan ekspresi serius yang berseri-seri.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, Kanroji-_san_."

"Demi Iguro-_san_ aku harus berusaha keras. Karena itu–"

Sebelum waktu memecah eksistensi Iguro menjadi butiran-butiran pasir yang bercahaya, pemuda yang lebih tua dua tahun dari Kanroji itu mengecup lagi kening kekasihnya. Tangan mereka masih saling menggenggam. Kanroji tidak akan melepaskannya, sampai Iguro betul-betul kehilangan senyuman tersebut karena direnggut perpisahan.

"Terima kasih, Iguro-_san_."

Karena berbaik hati menghadirkan dirinya pada mimpi Kanroji yang mungkin kosong, tanpa entitas Iguro Obanai yang terpisah sekalipun tetap Kanroji cintai.

* * *

Ciuman di kening berarti, 'perasaan ingin melindungi pasangan'–begitulah kata Iguro yang menurut Kanroji, sangat cocok dengan kepribadiannya.

* * *

Titik-titik embun memperindah pagi yang selalu merdu berkat sinar keemasannya. Ini adalah kesempatan ketiga di mana Kanroji bangun dalam kamarnya, dan yang kedua kali ia mendengarkan nyaring teriakan beker. Sewaktu Kanroji meregangkan tubuhnya, suara ketukan sebanyak tiga kali menginterupsi aktivitas tersebut. Pintunya tidak juga dibuka. Kecurigaan membuat wanita itu bergeming sambil berpikir keras.

"_Siapa yang masuk ke apartemenku? Jangan-jangan maling?!"_

Jika benar maka Kanroji harus mempersiapkan ototnya. Gentar tidaklah berarti apa-apa bagi karateka juara nasional macam Kanroji. Perlahan-lahan tetapi pasti langkahnya mendekati pintu. Kewaspadaan Kanroji tak luntur barang sejenak, dan ketika ia membuka pintu tinjunya malah disimpan kembali. Maling di siang hari mustahil eksis–kecuali orang itu adalah Iguro Obanai yang memang sudah mencuri hatinya, semenjak Kanroji kelas satu SMA.

"Iguro-_san_?"

"Aku membawakan sarapan untukmu." Nampan yang diisi aneka makanan membuat perut Kanroji bergemuruh. Tiga lembar roti yang ditumpuk memang tampak gosong bagian atasnya, termasuk pula hidangan lain. Namun, menolaknya mana mungkin berada dalam kamus Kanroji Mitsuri.

Yang ketiga jelas-jelas adalah mimpi terakhir, karena setelah ini Kanroji akan memohon supaya dirinya pulang pada kenyataan. Seluruh sarapan yang Iguro sediakan kandas dalam waktu singkat. Wajah pemuda itu sudah ditutup lagi oleh masker. Segala-galanya tampak normal-normal saja, untuk seukuran mimpi yang amat mendekati realitas ini.

"Kelihatannya Kanroji-_san_ baik-baik saja. Ada sarapan yang lain di meja makan." Uluran tangan Iguro justru Kanroji diamkan beberapa saat. Mengejutkannya adalah Kanroji malah menggeleng, membuat Iguro mengeluarkan ponsel untuk menghubungi rumah sakit.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu, Iguro-_san_!"

"Masakanku kurang enak?"

"Enak sekali, kok, walau beberapa bagian gosong. Aku hanya ingin mengobrol dengan Iguro-_san_, dan sayangnya tidak bisa berlama-lama."

Agak asing bagi Iguro untuk melihat Kanroji yang tersenyum, tetapi garis lengkung di bibirnya tampak seolah-olah pudar. Mungkin Iguro salah lihat. Namun, meragukan perasaan sendiri yang menemui kejanggalan pada diri Kanroji, mana mampu ia lakukan. Hati Iguro sangat terdesak sekarang. Berbagai pertanyaan memenuhi kepala sang peniliti ular yang teramat meresahkan.

"Sampai sekarang pun perasaanku tidak berubah, Iguro-_san_. Aku masih mencintaimu, tetapi di sisi lain sangat merindukanmu."

"Hari ini aku libur. Kita bisa bersama-sama seharian, setelah Kanroji-_san_ berangkat kuliah." Di apartemen yang meskipun kecil, namun Iguro tak akan kesepian selama matanya terus mencari, dan menemukan keberadaan Kanroji.

"Perasaan rinduku kali ini lebih parah, dibandingkan ketika Iguro-_san_ pergi bekerja. Kamu sangat jauh. Tidak tergapai. Tapi aku tahu Iguro-_san_ selalu mengawasiku."

"Setelah kelulusanmu kita menikah. Jadi, Kanroji-_san_ tidak perlu lagi merasa aku sangat jauh darimu." Hanya mimpi pun, Iguro yang menyatakan itu melalui lisannya sangatlah nyata bagi Kanroji. Akan ia pastikan mimpi yang ketiga ini adalah yang terbaik, sehingga mereka bisa berpisah sebaik mungkin.

"Andaikata bisa aku ingin mendengar Iguro-_san_ mengatakan itu di kenyataan. Cuma tidak apa-apa, kok. Begini juga sangat menyenangkan."

"Maksud Kanroji-_san_?" Ada jarak tak kasatmata yang seakan-akan menghalangi mereka. Kanroji berada tepat di hadapan Iguro. Namun, kenapa ia merasa yang mata heterochromia-nya lihat hanyalah sosok yang berwujud Kanroji Mitsuri, namun bukan Kanroji Mitsuri?

Aneh. Janggal. Absurd. Begitulah cara Iguro menggambarkan debaran jantungnya yang tidak menentu akibat perasaan asing, di mana sekarang ini ia justru sesak _karena Kanroji_. Padahal sebelumnya tak pernah terjadi, maupun ingin Iguro bayangkan.

"Di mimpi berikutnya mari bertemu lagi. Sekarang aku mau bangun dulu, dan melakukan banyak hal untuk Iguro-_san_." Telunjuk Kanroji mengarah pada kalender yang Iguro pahami artinya. Hari ini adalah tanggal jadian mereka, dan oleh sebab itu Iguro meminta libur.

"Mimpi berikutnya? Kita tidak sedang bermimpi, Kanroji-_san_." Sebelum ponselnya Iguro angkat lagi, tangan Kanroji lebih dulu menahannya. Isyarat sederhana kemudian Kanroji berikan melalui jemarinya yang menunjuk keningnya sendiri–meminta agar Iguro mengecup ia di bagian tersebut, seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan.

Kalau Kanroji sebegitu sulit untuk percaya, maka tinggal Iguro buktikan melalui ciuman di kening ini. Ia memang selalu melakukannya dengan serius, setulus dan sepenuh hati, walau kali ini agak berbeda membuat Kanroji nyaris menitihkan air mata. Tersirat sebuah ketidakrelaan dalam kecupan yang sekarang. Mungkin itu seperti Iguro menolak perkataan Kanroji, karena tak dikatakan pun Iguro bersumpah tidak akan meninggalkan Kanroji.

Iguro hanya akan meninggalkan Kanroji, jika ia harus merelakan dirinya mati demi keselamatan sang kekasih. Jelas-jelas Iguro akan menolak dirinya yang pergi lebih dulu karena alasan lain, dan kemudian tersobek-sobek menjadi potongan-potongan mosaik yang diterbangkan udara, seperti sekarang.

"Kanroji ... _san_." Tangan mereka kembali bertaut. Mendadak Kanroji pecah, dan air matanya berguguran yang salah satunya menyentuh pipi Iguro–hangat, lembut, dan sangat pilu karena sebetulnya pun, Kanroji tentu enggan berpisah.

"Sampai Iguro-_san_ pergi, aku tidak akan melepaskannya."

"Jika aku harus menghilang, biarkan aku mengatakannya sekali lagi, Kanroji-_san_." Genggaman itu melemah. Namun, hati mereka justru menguat di tengah-tengah tarian cahaya ini. Hingga akhir pun Kanroji bahkan air matanya tetap tersenyum, dan setidaknya Iguro diizinkan bersyukur.

"Aku mencintaimu, dan diriku akan terlahir lagi hanya untuk mengatakan itu kepadamu, Kanroji-_san_."

* * *

Iguro yang mula-mula membisikkan sesuatu kepadanya. Iguro yang mendukung keputusan Kanroji, dan Iguro yang tidak memahami alasannya menghilang, seluruh fragmen itu akan Kanroji simpan baik-baik dalam saku hatinya, begitu pun ucapan terakhir Iguro.

Saat Kanroji terbangun lagi, cakrawala masih dalam bentuk warna gelap yang misterius. Beker menunjukkan pukul enam pagi–terdapat 44 menit yang tersisa sebelum matahari terbit. Jika ia bangun lebih awal, sudah pasti ini adalah realitas yang Kanroji tuju. Ketika mengecek gawai pun sekarang masihlah Jumat di tanggal 26 November–waktu jadian mereka di mana Kanroji ingin melakukan rupa-rupa hal, dengan jalan-jalan usai kuliah.

"Rasa-rasanya aku jadi ingin melukis, setelah pulang nanti."

Kenapa tidak? Ada beberapa kanvas yang belum terpakai, dan Kanroji langsung menyiapkannya beserta cat minyak, juga peralatan-peralatan lain. Angin memiliki tenaga yang lebih besar, membuat embusannya sampai mengajak gorden berdansa. Suara kuas yang berjatuhan tahu-tahu mengisi suasana hening, bahkan tambah riuh dengan langkah kaki Kanroji yang seperti tergesa-gesa, pun napasnya sangat memburu.

Gorden kamarnya Kanroji tarik tanpa ampun. Sepasang bola mata itu membulat sempurna, kala yang ia temui bukanlah siluet abal-abal, melainkan betul-betul seorang manusia yang tengah berdiri di dekat pagar pembatas balkon. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Hijau bersanding dengan emas-_torquise_ yang tajam, lalu perlahan-lahan melunak.

"Maaf. Aku membangunkanmu, ya?"

"I-Iguro ... _san_ ...?" Saking kagetnya Kanroji sampai mundur. Berapa kali pun ia memejamkan, dan membuka matanya lagi Iguro tidaklah berubah wujud atau tiba-tiba lenyap.

Jangan mempermasalahkan kehadiran Iguro yang tahu-tahu berada di balkon kamar Kanroji. Jelas sekali ini masih di dalam mimpi. Apa pun mungkin untuk terjadi, walaupun Kanroji tak mengharapkan yang satu ini terulang.

"Ada apa? Wajahmu pucat," tanya Iguro yang spontan mendekat. Tubuh jangkung lawan bicaranya itu membeku. Kesadaran Kanroji terlambat pulang ke pemiliknya, dan ketika Iguro memasang ekspresi khawatir Kanroji jadi terpekik.

"Hanya kaget saja kenapa Iguro-_san_ ada di balkon." Tatapan menyelidik dilayangkan. Rasa pucat yang mengusutkan rupa Kanroji kian kentara, membuat kecurigaan Iguro bertambah hingga menjalar ke mana-mana.

"Mereka mengganggumu lagi?"

Tentu Kanroji tahu siapa yang dimaksud–adalah sekelompok berandal di kampusnya, dan sering mengganggu Kanroji sekaligus meremehkan Iguro. Mentang-mentang pacar Kanroji lebih pendek darinya bukan berarti Iguro lemah–usai menunjukkan tanda-tanda yang semakin meresahkan Kanroji, setelahnya Iguro langsung membabat habis geng tersebut menggunakan berbagai trik yang cerdas.

_"Juara bela diri pun, aku sudah berjanji akan melindungi Kanroji-san." _

Wajah Kanroji kembali cerah. Kabut yang menyesatkan Iguro sirna seutuhnya. Hanya dengan memandang garis merah jambu yang tertulis di pipi Kanroji, setumpuk enigma yang menggunung dalam satu waktu sudah berhenti memusingkan diri sendiri. Iguro memang tidak akan pernah bertanya kenapa bisa demikian, dan bertanya pun pasti pertanyaannya selalu berputar pada, 'mengapa Kanroji-_san_ begitu menarik?'.

"Enggak, kok. Sewaktu Iguro-_san_ mengalahkan mereka, itu membuatku sangat kagum." Dingin tidak lagi mempan bagi hati yang memanas oleh bara cinta. Ke manakah realitasnya bersembunyi Kanroji mendadak abai, karena ia jujur masih belum mampu menikmati napasnya, tanpa kehadiran Iguro secara nyata.

"Apa aku sudah cukup kuat untukmu?" Sedari SMA salah satu tujuan Kanroji adalah mencari suami yang lebih perkasa dibandingkan dirinya. Entah berapa kali Iguro jatuh, karena menilai sosoknya bukanlah si pantas untuk bersanding dengan Kanroji yang cemerlang. Namun, hari ini Iguro mau yakin bahwa ia memang yang dipilih oleh takdir Kanroji.

"Sejak dulu Iguro-_san_ sudah kuat, kok. Terutama keteguhan hatimu."

"Ka ... kalau begitu ..."

Permata putih lebih dulu terbit pada kotak beludru merah yang manis, barulah matahari bertandang membawakan segenap antusiasme untuk dibagikan. Kupu-kupu imajiner merekahkan sayap sukacita setiap Kanroji meneteskan air matanya. Kapan terakhir kali ia menangis dengan seindah ini? Terbenam ke dalam pelukan Iguro yang mungil, hangat, dan pandai meredakan gelisah?

Kanroji tidak tahu. Bahkan ia lupa seluruh pemandangan yang terbit, dan menenggelamkannya dalam keindahan paling jernih ini sekadar bunga tidur yang terlalu mekar.

Terlalu mekar, sampai-sampai kesenduan yang seharusnya nyata itu tersamarkan dengan sangat sempurna.

"Maukah Kanroji-_san_ menikah denganku?"

"Ya. Iguro-_san_. Aku sangat bersedia, dan sudah menantikannya sejak lama."

Yang terbit di waktu ketiga adalah ciuman favorit mereka. Kening Kanroji telah kehabisan kata-kata yang dapat dipikirkan untuk diungkapkan. Mereka masih saling menghadap. Memberitahukan senyuman masing-masing yang riuh dalam bisu, seakan-akan lautan cahaya emas yang menelan Iguro hanyalah pemandangan yang dibuat-buat, agar dramatis saja.

"Kita masuk ke dalam, yuk. Bagaimana kalau Iguro-_san_ me–"

_DEG!_

"Kanroji-_san_?! KANROJI-_SAN_!" Seperti pecah, kemudian ditiup angin pagi yang basah–itulah lukisan kebahagiaan mereka sekarang ini. Jari-jari Iguro seketika lemas, sewaktu membawa Kanroji yang pingsan ke dalam pelukannya. Nada sambung ke rumah sakit terdekat seolah-olah tidak habis-habis, menjadikannya menggigit bibir saking geramnya.

_DEG!_

"Ini di Apartemen _Butterfly Estate_, Jalan Kimetsu nomor 34. Segera kemari. Ada seseorang yang ping–"

_DEG!_

"Hah ... hah ... hah ..."

Perih–entah itu matanya yang tiba-tiba membelalak, atau lidah Kanroji yang remuk usai gagal menuntaskan kalimatnya. Balkon kamar Kanroji kosong. Warna kebahagiaan milik Iguro hancur. Sepenggal nostalgia itu hanya tersimpan rapat di benak, begitu pun permata yang terbit dari singgasananya yang menyerupai khayalan putus asa.

Nyatanya Kanroji justru terbangun di atas ranjang, dengan pikiran hampa ketika menatap jari manisnya yang polos tanpa perhiasan apa pun. Ia melangkah lunglai menuju kamar mandi. Asal-asalan memakai pakaian yang tergantung di gagang lemari, lantas menghampiri ruangan di sebelah kanan. Tempat itu Kanroji rawat seserius mungkin–baik kenangan maupun kenyamanannya–mengingat Iguro akan selalu menetap di sini.

Tetap di sini, walaupun musim gugur terakhir Iguro Obanai adalah dua tahun lalu.

"Akhirnya aku kembali, Iguro-_san_." Kamar ini, yang selalu memendam segala-galanya dalam kesendirian pasti kesepian sepanjang Kanroji tertidur, bukan? Tanpa perlu melelepakan mata pun sesungguhnya ia sudah seperti bermimpi, karena dapat melihat Iguro berdiri di pinggir kasur, seolah-olah hendak menyambut kepulangannya.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu, sih, sudah bangun atau belum. Ketika Iguro-_san_ melamarku di balkon tiba-tiba saja diriku sadar, dan semuanya langsung terasa kosong."

"Terkadang aku berpikir, kenapa mimpi jadi lebih kejam dibandingkan kenyataan? Iguro-_san_ selalu ada di dalam mimpiku. Menyadari semua itu tidak nyata, rasanya sangat menyedihkan walaupun aku sendiri ingin bangun."

"Di saat seperti apa pun Iguro-_san_ pasti berkata, 'aku ada di sisimu'. Semenjak kematianmu aku selalu berusaha memercayainya. Oleh karena itu, tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk tinggal di dalam mimpi, kan, meski di sana Iguro-_san_ bisa kulihat setiap saat?"

"Justru karena Iguro-_san_ selalu di sisiku, aku harus hidup walau kenyataan begitu menyakitkan, bukan?" Siluet yang Kanroji saksikan sebagai Iguro perlahan-lahan mendekat. Tangannya terulur pun yang hendak Kanroji raih seketika meloloskan diri dari jari-jarinya, sehingga hanya memperoleh kehampaan semata.

"Asalkan aku hidup ... maka Iguro-_san_ akan selalu berada di sisiku. Itu adalah yang terpenting, bukan? Karenanya doakan aku, semoga kali ini memang kenyataan yang kita cari."

Dalam pelukan Kanroji entah khayalan ataukah betul jiwa Iguro tertinggal di sini, siluetnya menjadi abu yang terbang menembus langit-langit kamar. Sudah berakhir pun Kanroji masih mempertahankan posisi tersebut, dan ia jadi berbalik merengkuh dirinya sendiri sembari terisak-isak.

Barusan samar-samar Iguro seperti ingin membisikkan sesuatu, yang lagi-lagi tidak dapat Kanroji dengarkan. Tanpa berlama-lama ia segera menuruni tangga. Perlatan melukis di genggamannya terasa ringan, bahkan nyaris tidak mempunyai berat membuat tangan Kanroji seakan-akan kosong, dan tahu-tahu terjatuh.

"Kanroji-_san_! KANROJI-_SAN_!"

Lantas apakah yang jadinya membuat Iguro Obanai berteriak? Mendapati perlatan melukis Kanroji berhamburan, atau karena sang pemilik tiba-tiba pingsan (lagi) tanpa alasan pasti?

"Bertahanlah, Kanroji-_san_. Kita akan ke–"

* * *

_Ke realitas ataukah mengulangi bunga tidur ini, hingga mimpi tersebut menjadi kenyataan?_

* * *

Kalimat 'sekali lagi' yang terus saja disebut-sebut itu, kini seolah-olah tidak mempunyai ujung.

* * *

Ke manakah larinya kenyataan yang Kanroji cari dalam lima babak mimpi? Wanita berambut kepang itu memilih menjadi bisu, tuli, sekaligus buta saja daripada terpengaruh.

Kakinya yang langsung menuruni ranjang, lantas melangkah keluar begitu saja telah menunjukkan, bahwa ia memilih masa bodoh terhadap berbagai hal. Tiada keterkejutan yang terpancar sewaktu Iguro kembali menampakkan wujud. Kanroji bahkan tak merespons, ketika Iguro memanggil namanya dengan suara yang senantiasa membuat rindu.

"Kanroji-_san_?" Semua masih abu-abu, bagi Iguro yang dibuat kesulitan untuk memahami situasi. Kini ia berjalan sejajar dengan Kanroji. Matanya berusaha mencari-cari raut muka yang tersembunyi, karena Kanroji tengah menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Aku membelikanmu roti bakar untuk sarapan." Harum stroberi yang legit pun gagal menggerakkan Kanroji, agar ia berhenti memperhatikan aspal. Padahal Iguro di sini–bukan di bawah tanah sampai-sampai Kanroji harus meratap.

"Atau mungkin Kanroji-_san_ mau yang lain? Nanti kubeli–", "Kamu ... bukan Iguro-_san_," potong Kanroji lambat. Lalu kata demi kata itu tersangkut, dan menancapkan durinya di dalam ingatan Iguro. Roti bakar yang tersimpan di dalam kresek mungkin terjatuh saking kagetnya, seperti Iguro. Apa sesuatu terjadi? Kenapa bisa-bisanya kepala Iguro kosong begini?

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Iguro-_san_ berada di bawah sini." Tidak. Kepalanya menggeleng sewaktu telunjuk Kanroji mengarah ke bawah. Kedua tangan Iguro langsung meraih bahu Kanroji, bahkan meremasnya meski tak terlalu kencang atau Kanroji akan kesakitan.

"Lihat aku, Kanroji-_san_. Aku di sini."

"Dua tahun lalu Iguro-_san_ meninggal akibat kecelakaan. Itu bukan salahmu karena pergi duluan. Selama kamu hidup, Iguro-_san_ sudah melindungku dengan sangat baik."

"Tetapi sekarang aku masih di sini."

"Berhentilah berpura-pura menjadi Iguro-_san_! Memang aku ingin bertemu dengannya, merasa rindu, dan kehilangan. Namun, lima kali sudah cukup. Sekarang ini bisakah kamu berhenti?"

"Ataukah seharusnya sejak awal, diriku berdoa agar tidak bertemu Iguro-san walau di dalam mimpi sekalipun?" Andai Kanroji tahu malah begini, sebaiknya ia sebatas menyimpan kenangan mereka, meskipun terpaksa membuang segala rindu.

"Bagaimana caranya padahal aku adalah dia?" Melakukan yang satu itu jelas mustahil. Lagi pula Iguro selalu ingin menjadi dirinya sendiri, sehingga ia sanggup mencintai Kanroji berapa kali pun dibutuhkan.

"Menghilanglah dari pandanganku kalau begitu! Aku harus kembali ke realitas. Jika mengulang-ulang mimpi seperti ini, bisa-bisa Iguro-_san_ yang asli kesepian karena tak ada yang mendoakannya."

"Kumohon dengarkan aku, Kan–"

Ditepis. Pergelangan tangannya memang utuh, tetapi suara retak yang pilu memenuhi raganya, dan itu sangat pedih. Hati Iguro hilang. Dengan pandangannya yang sekarang ia tidak mungkin menemukannya di mana pun, karena setiap Iguro mencari, membaui, meraba atau memanggil Kanroji, masih saja Iguro hanya melihat dirinya sendiri yang berjuang memerangi keputusasaan.

Padahal berapa kali pun itu, Iguro selalu ingin melihat hatinya yang berwarna secerah sakura, dan agak hijau seumpama daun muda di dalam diri Kanroji–bentuk perasaannya yang menyerupai rambut sang pujaan. Potongan kehidupannya dijaga dengan baik oleh Kanroji. Penuh warna-warni musim semi, panas, gugur, bahkan dingin sehingga tak pernah terlihat keruh apa lagi muram.

Iguro menyukainya. Tidak mau kehilangan, juga mengharapkan Kanroji agar senantiasa menjaga hatinya. Tentu Iguro pun ingin melakukan hal serupa, meskipun ia sering kali luput lalu tanpa sengaja menyakiti Kanroji.

Karena Iguro hanya terlalu cinta, makanya ia selalu mengharapkan Kanroji walaupun lebih banyak mencintai Kanroji dengan kekurangan, dibandingkan kelebihannya yang cuma beberapa dan bisa dihitung jari.

"Kenapa kamu sangat ingin menghentikanku?!" bentaknya yang lama-kelamaan gerah akan tingkah Iguro. Kurang jelaskah Kanroji dalam menolak eksistensi palsunya? Haruskah ia menangis lagi sampai-sampai yang keluar malah seulas tawa, gara-gara air matanya sudah kering?

"Ini memang aku, Kanroji-_san_." Bagaimana caranya agar ucapan itu tidak hanya sampai, melainkan pula mampu membuat Kanroji mengerti secara perlahan-lahan? Iguro membenci dirinya sendiri sekarang. Sebetulnya kapan ia bisa benar-benar cukup, untuk menghindarkan Kanroji dari luka?

"Maka menghilanglah kalau kamu memang Iguro-_san_."

"Katakan alasannya." Meskipun seluruh panca indra Iguro menolak tahu hingga kapan pun.

"Sekarang ini kehadiran Iguro-san hanya membuatku terluka. Jika aku memintanya menghilang karena alasan itu, dia pasti melakukannya tanpa merasa ragu!"

"K–"

Detik ini juga justru Kanroji yang benar-benar ingin menghilang, karena mengucapkan hal sekejam itu tanpa menjatuhkan setitik pun sedu sedan. Demi kebaikan mereka pun, tiap kata-katanya Kanroji sesali tanpa berkesudahan, menjadikan ia mencaci maki diri sendiri; _semua salahnya yang tidak memikirkannya baik-baik. _

Secepat mungkin Kanroji berlari meninggalkan Iguro yang mengejarnya. Orang-orang tampak takjub menontoni mereka–pertengkaran sepasang kekasih ini jelas begitu emosional. Beberapa bahkan bersimpati terhadap Iguro yang kewalahan, hingga sesekali terjatuh akibat lelah.

"Tunggu, Kanroji-_san_!"

"BERHENTI BERLARI! KAU TIDAK LIHAT APA KAU SEDANG BERLARI DI JALUR SE–"

_BRAKKK!_

Tabrakan yang keras itu berlangsung dengan cepat. Tubuh mungil Iguro terbanting berkali-kali, sementara sepeda yang menghantamnya terlempar cukup jauh. Sekujur badan pemuda kalem itu merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Seorang pak tua yang barusan meneriakinya langsung menghampiri Iguro, bahkan tak tanggung-tanggung menahannya yang berniat mengejar Kanroji dengan kaki terkilir.

"LEPASKAN AKU, BANGSAT! KATA SIAPA KAU BOLEH MENGHENTIKANKU?!" Meronta-ronta pun tenaga Iguro telanjur habis. Kaki kanannya sakit. Kepalanya berdarah gara-gara tertimpa vas bunga, dan Iguro semakin sesak melihat Kanroji memperhatikannya dari tengah jalan.

"Maaf, Iguro-_san_. Namun, kata-kata yang sudah diucapkan tidak dapat ditarik lagi, bukan?"

"LUPAKAN SOAL ITU, KANROJI-_SAN_! MENGHINDARLAH DARI SANA. AKU JUGA AKAN BERUSAHA MENYELAMATKANMU." Merangkak sekalipun Iguro akan melakukannya, dan pria sejati pasti melaksanakan yang telah ia katakan. Jika harus tertabrak Iguro rela menggantikan posisi Kanroji. Tinggal tunggu sebentar lagi, sampai ia tiba di sana untuk menghentikan truk yang menuju Kanroji.

"..."

Lalu berakhir.

Usai, sebelum Iguro dapat melakukan sesuatu.

Hanya teriakannya yang bisa ia dengar, dan pesan terakhir dari Kanroji. Iguro akan mendorong siapa pun yang mencoba mendekatinya. Melemparkan tatapan tajam bahwa dirinya enggan diganggu, kemudian semakin hampa saja ketika tubuh Kanroji digotong ke ambulan. Setidaknya biarkan Iguro bangkit menggunakan kekuatannya sendiri, untuk menyusul Kanroji demi membuktikan bahwa ia mampu.

Ini lemah namanya. Bukankah sudah cukup Iguro mengecewakan Kanroji yang juga mengharapkan dia sebagai kisah terakhirnya, walaupun sempat mengucapkan kalimat yang kejam?

"Apanya yang 'terima kasih telah mengisi mimpiku', Kanroji-_san_? Jelaskan padaku ..." Lantai batu tempatnya berbaring Iguro pukul berulang-ulang, membuat tangannya mengalirkan darah segar. Ia terus saja mencoba berdiri, berhasil, jatuh lagi, hingga betul-betul merasa lumpuh.

Hingga akhir pun Iguro tetap menahan air matanya, dan itu menjadi tangisan paling bisu yang sangat memilukan. Udara tidak lagi memiliki rasa. Pandangan Iguro menggelap, yang tahu-tahu membawa ia ke suatu rumah sakit. Luka di kepala, tangan, serta kaki kanannya lenyap tak bersisa. Namun, harga dari kesembuhan tersebut sangatlah mahal, karena Iguro dipaksa menyaksikan Kanroji tersiksa.

"Kanroji ... _san_ ..." Ke mana tangannya yang ingin Iguro genggam di setiap musim? Warna hijau yang rindang pada mata Kanroji kini diisi kegelapan, dan setidaknya Iguro memohon supaya Tuhan menyisakan kedua kaki Kanroji.

"Ga ... gal ... ya ..."

"Jangan bicara lagi. Kali ini aku sangat memohon." Tolong berikan seluruh penderitaan Kanroji kepada Iguro. Apabila Tuhan betulan ada, mengabulkan permintaan sekecil itu tentu semudah mengedipkan mata, bukan?

"Ku ... pikir ... jika tertabrak ... bisa kembali ... ke ... kenyataan." Sepertinya Kanroji memang sudah berada di realitas. Apa dua tahun lalu ia salah lihat dan ingat? Padahal jelas sekali kulit Iguro dingin. Dokter bahkan berkata, 'kekasihmu sudah meninggal' tanpa niat menutupi apa-apa.

"Suaramu ... masih ... terdengar ... Iguro-_san_. Syu-kur-lah."

"Ya."

"Meski ... pun ... sangat, samar. Mungkin ... sebentar lagi ... hilang ..."

"Berarti aku tinggal bersuara lebih kencang lagi." Sangat keras agar telinga Kanroji masih ingat caranya mendengar. Setelah buta bahkan nyaris kehilangan seluruh anggota tubuhnya, masa iya takdir sekejam itu merenggut pendengaran Kanroji?

"Artinya ... Iguro-_san_ sudah benar-benar ... menghilang, ya?"

"Tanganku masih bisa mengelus rambutmu, Kanroji-_san_."

Terlalu kabur. Suara Iguro pun sekarang berada di luar jangkauan, dan tubuh Kanroji mati rasa, sehingga tidak mampu merasakan apa pun. Apa kondisi yang menyedihkan ini mau membantu Kanroji untuk mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya? Agar mengetahuinya ia harus mencoba, bukan? Mana boleh Kanroji membiarkan dirinya kalah dari Iguro, terlebih ini adalah usaha terakhirnya.

"Ma .. af ... su-dah ... ber-kata ... ke ... jam ..." Terdengar, kah? Kanroji takut, karena ia gagal menangkap suaranya sendiri. Namun, kalau ragu-ragu bisa-bisa Iguro benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud Kanroji.

"Tidak, Kanroji-_san_. Jangan minta maaf." _Nanti kalau kamu menghilang, bagaimana?_

"Ju-ga, a-ku ... ti-dak ... bi-sa ... ba ... lik ... ke ... pelukan ... mu ..."

Semoga ia menangis–Kanroji sangat mengharapkannya, sehingga Tuhan mengabulkan permohonan tersebut. Ada jejak yang basah yang membuat Kanroji kembali berwarna, di saat-saat terakhirnya. Hancur, lantas perlahan-lahan pergi pun Kanroji tidak sedikit pun kehilangan keindahannya. Iguro menyaksikan semua itu sampai akhir. Netra _heterochromia_-nya sedikit sakit, dan bertambah perih saja dari waktu ke waktu.

Ternyata beginikah rasanya mengeluarkan hujan? Kanroji Mitsuri tetaplah wanita yang lebih perkasa dibandingkan Obanai Iguro, karena menderita pun Kanroji masih menanggung beban dari air matanya dengan kuat.

Sekarang ini, biarkan Iguro melepaskan ciuman perpisahan di kening Kanroji untuk terakhir kalinya, dilanjut dengan menikmati rasa dari sebuah air mata yang ternyata pahit sekali.

* * *

Tamat.

* * *

Omake:

* * *

Elektrokardiograf mengeluarkan bunyi yang bising disertai garis lurus yang lambat laun habis. Shinobu Kouchou–dokter yang menangani pasien bernama Kanroji Mitsuri ini menunduk tanda berkabung. Usai koma selama enam hari akhirnya Kanroji memutuskan berpulang. Namun, menurut Shinobu agak miris apabila meneliti keadaan yang tengah berlangsung.

"Turut berdukacita atas kematian pacarmu, Iguro-_san_," ucap Shinobu dengan nada rendah, kepada pemuda ringkih yang duduk di kursi roda. Adalah sebuah keajaiban, karena Iguro bisa bangkit dari koma selama dua tahun, juga bangunnya itu bertepatan dengan Kanroji yang memasuki rumah sakit, sehabis ditabrak truk.

Menemaninya enam hari penuh, Iguro pun turut menontoni mimpi yang Kanroji saksikan. Pertama-tama tubuhnya menghilang begitu saja, usai mengecup kening Kanroji. Yang kedua Iguro tertidur dalam posisi duduk, mengantarkan sarapan untuk Kanroji, melamarnya di balkon, terkaget-kaget mendapati Kanroji pingsan, dan terakhir sekaligus yang tersedih; menyaksikan Kanroji mengalami kecelakaan, sedangkan ia justru terkapar tanpa daya.

Pasti berpisah setiap Iguro mengecup keningnya, mungkin karena ciuman itu sendiri hanyalah sebuah waktu yang singkat yang cepat usang.

Kenapa Iguro bisa melihatnya dia pun tidak tahu.

Hal yang Iguro pahami hanyalah satu, yaitu fakta bahwa dia menyesal.

"Ja ... ja ... n ..."

"Iguro-_san_? Apa kamu mencoba mengatakan sesuatu?" Perkembangan ini jelas sangat baik. Sebagai gantinya Shinobu akan menggantikan Kanroji berjuang demi Iguro, selama pemuda bermasker ini menjadi pasiennya.

"Ja ... n-ga-n ... b-e ... be ..."

"Be ... g-gi ... t-u ..."

Andai saja Kanroji tak mengatakan, 'Maaf aku tidak bisa kembali ke pelukanmu', pasti ia bangun dari koma walaupun bakal kesulitan menemukan Iguro. Matanya juga buta, kakinya buntung begitu pun tangannya, dan memang kehilangan pendengaran. Tetapi Iguro mana peduli. Kalau demikian ia tinggal menjadi cahaya yang menuntun kekasihnya ini.

"Jangan begitu?" Entahlah. Dokter bukan detektif yang pandai memecahkan misteri. Shinobu hanya perlu keluar kamar. Membiarkan Iguro berduka sepuasnya.

Satu-satunya realitas adalah adegan yang keenam. Keberadaan Iguro yang semestinya tidak hadir di sana entah harus disyukuri atau dikutuk, dan jawabannya belum kelihatan saat ini.

Disyukuri karena sebelum meninggal Kanroji jadi bisa melihat Iguro, ataukah dikutuk disebabkan berada di sana pun Iguro hanya menjadi sampah.

* * *

A/N: Oke fic ini sangat gajee sekalii. aku sayang banget ama pair ini, tapi rasa2nya aku malah ngerusak deh /cry. jadi bisa dibilang dalam fic ini kanroji mimpi hal yang sama berulang2 sebanyak 5 kali, sedangkan yang keenam itu emang realita yang dia alami. maaf kalo penggambarannya malah bikin pusing, aku baru pertama kali bikin tipe fic kayak gini. semoga kalian suka ya. kalo enggak, yaudah gpp. karena itu mohon krisarnya juga, sama thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow atau review. kalo kalian nanya fluff nya di mana, itu pas iguro lamar kanroji dll jelas. kalian bisa bedain kok.


End file.
